Freeing astra's slaves
by Neo2
Summary: My sis Astra has enslaved the FF8 Charactors I must save them!


This is a counter story for astra's story FF8* Characters get enslaved astra is perfectly ok with me writing this story and since I'm her older bro I can beat her up if she tries to sue me=) my mission is to free the FF8 characters she enslaved my story may also have some thing u don't understand and I will try to explain them. If u haven't read astra's story u need to now or u wont know what's going on. and just so u don't get too confused there are a few things u should know like fat people are filled with gravy nothing stinks more than a cat fart and i can fling pens at my sister and hurt her in real life. (Don't ask questions Just except things for how they r). Oh yeah and Rachel is Astra

*Later At Kaleb's Big shiny better than Rachel's Palace*

Kaleb: Its not right that she enslaved everyone we should get a band together and free them

Ryan: Yah I guess so...Why am I with u anyways we don't even know each other in real life. 

Kaleb: Cause thats the way Rachel put us in her fic so we have to live with it

Ryan: Oh OK. Another thing why does randi's eyes turn into hearts every time she looks at me

Kaleb: *Rolls eyes* Duh! she has a crush on you she has since like 1st grade

Ryan: Really?! Thats great I love her to that why bit her at recess.

Kaleb: Uh yah. well...whatever

Kaleb: We need to get up a team and destroy Rachel We should get the FF7 people and who else?

Ryan: We need more than them to beat that fatty Rachel?!

Kaleb: Yes for under that fatty exterior lies... well more fat. we need lots of people she could try to sit on us or eat us or something.

Ryan: Hmm Yeah I didn't think about that maybe we SHOULD call some people.

Kaleb: Hmm well Rachel reserved the dbz people so lets get the sailor scouts 1/2 of the tenchi people (she gets the other 1/2) our cats bonnie and Clyde my friend Paul and hmm how about eminem. 

Ryan: Why them! Do they have some special abilities!

Kaleb: No I just want them so my sis cant have them.

Phone: ring ring ring

Kaleb: Hello?

Phone: Hello this is Rachel I want yuffie I will trade u Rinoa for her.

Kaleb: Hmmmm ok Rinoa is stronger anyways.

Rachel: Ok I will mail her to you

Kaleb: Ok bye. *cilck*

Kaleb:....Did she just say she would mail her?

Ryan: U know she hates Rinoa

Kaleb: oh yeah well instead of senselessly talking lets go fight Rachel.

*Later at Rachel's house*

Kaleb: Rachel u better let them go or we r going too um....hurt u really really bad

Rachel: oh yeah well try and fight me. Randi and I will kill u 

Ryan: *Jumping out from behind Kaleb* Oh Randi my Love come away with me!

Randi: Yes Ryan! lets go away together

And then Ryan and Randi go frolic through a field.

Kaleb: That was disturbing

Rachel: uh Yah it was

Rachel: but now I'm going to eat you! 

Kaleb: Nooo! I knew this would happen *Kaleb picks up Bonnie and she lets out a silent but deadly fart*

Rachel: Ewwww! I cant eat you with that smell around

Kaleb: I'm having trouble breathing with that smell around!

Rachel: Take this!*Rachel does a fat fwack which is just backhanding me but since her hands are so fat it hurts bad!*

Kaleb: Nooo! *being thrown against a wall*

Rachel: Mwhahha Now I can enslave everyone!

Cloud: Nooo! 

Cloud quickly casts his Richard Simmons materia and blows Rachel away

Rachel ahhh not exercise!

Tifa Uses A phoenix down and revives Kaleb

Goku: How dare u hit our master Rachel Kamahamaha!

Star Healer: Star Sensitive Inferno!

The to powers hit and instead of exploding they both just dissipate

Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

The Dragon attacks all the dbz people and since they can all be defeated is enough electrical power hits them they all die 

Rachel: Nooo! U killed them *so Rachel bit a hole in her finger and she shot gravy at everyone*

ahhhhh !!!!

Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!

The fire hit Rachel's finger and welded the fatness together

Sailor Mercury: I found her weakness we have to try and pop her

Kaleb: Pen flingy power! *Kaleb shot millions of pens that hit Rachel and started popping holes in her*

Then cloud starts using his Richard Simmons materia and barret uses his new gun that fires slim fast drinks.

Rachel: NO! I will kill u all *she takes out the pens and gravy spews everywhere* 

Rinoa: She is going to drown the would in gravy.

So Rinoa Uses her sorceress powers and send Rachel to a dimension in which she will be haunted by all the millions of big macs she has eaten in her life

Kaleb: Wow this story isn't very long

Yuffie: its not very funny either

Kaleb: I know I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want the readers to get to confused with mine and Rachel's inside jokes.

Yuffie: Oh well if its over why r we still taking

Kaleb: maybe we are trapped in this fanfic!...Oh wait never mind I just forgot to do something to end it

The End

I need Reviews Plz Give me Good Ones!


End file.
